O'Malleyladdin 1
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". It appeared on YouTube on May 25, 2019 in honor of the live-action Aladdin movie. Cast: * Aladdin - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Jasmine - Duchess (The Aristocats) * The Genie - Scooby-Doo * Jafar - Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Iago - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) * Abu - Fievel (An American Tail) * The Sultan - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Rajah - Kenai (Brother Bear) * The Peddler - Dr. Augustine (Simba the King Lion) * Gazeem the Thief - Mole (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * The Cave of Wonders as itself * Prince Achmed - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Razoul - Smarty (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Old Jafar - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * The Magic Carpet - Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) * Elephant Abu - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Razoul's Guards - Greasy, Wheezy, Psycho, and Stupid (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Woman at the Window - Peg (Goof Troop) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Thumper's Mother and Sisters (Bambi series) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Zazu, Marina, and Cleo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Necklace Man and Woman - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) and Daisy Duck (Disney) * Fat Ugly Lady - Mum Mew (Monster Rancher) * The Two Hungry Children - Lune and Rukio (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats) * Omar the Melon Seller - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Pot Seller - Jacquimo (Thumbelina; 1994) * Nut Seller - Rhinokey (The Wuzzles) * Necklace Seller - Gyro Gearloose (DuckTales) * Fish Seller - Wildcat (TaleSpin) * Fire Eater - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Cubbi Gummi (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Linnux (Rock Dog) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Dollar (Richie Rich) * Rabbit Genie - Hare (Monster Rancher) * Dragon Genie - Dreaded One (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears: The Magnificent Seven Gummies) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids: Cleocatra), Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer; 2000), and Mittens (Bolt) * Sheep Genie - Mr. Woolensworth (Chicken Little; 2005) * Camel Abu - Bimbo (Simba the King Lion) * Horse Abu - Phillipe (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Duck Abu - Puffin (The Swan Princess; 1994) * Ostrich Abu - Louie (The Trumpet of the Swan) * Turtle Abu - Tiptup (Banjo Kazooie) * Car Abu - Speed Buggy (Speed Buggy; 1973) * Old Man Genie - Paw Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) * Little Boy Genie - Flower (Bambi series) * Fat Man Genie - Eleroo (The Wuzzles) * 75 Golden Camels - Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bears) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Hatchlings (The Angry Birds Movie) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) * Exotic-Type Mammals - King Kong (The Mighty Kong) * Leopard Genie - Snagglepuss (Hanna-Barbera) * Goat Genie - Moosel (The Wuzzles) * Harem Genie - Butterbear (The Wuzzles) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * 60 Elephants - themselves * Llamas - themselves * Bears and Lions - themselves * Brass Bands - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * 40 Fakirs - Dogs (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Cooks and Bakers - Penguins (The Pebbles and the Penguin) * Birds that "Warble on Key" - themselves * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Super-Spy Genie - Pith Possum/Peter Possum (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age) * Table Lamp Genie - Pip (Barnyard) * Bee Genie - Zipper (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Submarine Genie - Willy (Free Willy; 1994) * One of Flamingos - Orville (The Rescuers) * Gigantic Genie - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Rajah as Cub - Koda (Brother Bear) * Toy Abu - Mouse (Gay Purr-ee) * Snake Jafar - Cobra (Simba the King Lion) * Cheerleader Genies - Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Genie Jafar - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) Scenes: # O'Malleyladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night # O'Malleyladdin Part 2 - Thomas O'Malley on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" # O'Malleyladdin Part 3 - Thomas Fights with Prince Bagheera/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" # O'Malleyladdin Part 4 - Princess Duchess' Dream # O'Malleyladdin Part 5 - Fat Cat and Tom's Conversation/Duchess Runs Away # O'Malleyladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Fat Cat's Evil Plan # O'Malleyladdin Part 7 - Thomas Arrested (Part 1) # O'Malleyladdin Part 8 - Thomas Arrested (Part 2) # O'Malleyladdin Part 9 - Thomas Escape with a Grasshopper # O'Malleyladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) # O'Malleyladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2; A Narrow Escape) # O'Malleyladdin Part 12 - The All Powerful Scooby Doo (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") # O'Malleyladdin Part 13 - The All Powerful Scooby Doo (Part 2) # O'Malleyladdin Part 14 - Tom Upbraids Fat Cat # O'Malleyladdin Part 15 - Thomas' First Wish # O'Malleyladdin Part 16 - Fat Cat Makes His Move/"Prince Thomas" # O'Malleyladdin Part 17 - Tom Rides on the Mystery Machine # O'Malleyladdin Part 18 - Thomas Argues with Scooby/Thomas Goes to Duchess # O'Malleyladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me'/"A Whole New World" # O'Malleyladdin Part 20 - Thomas Almost Spills The Beans/Thomas and Duchess' Kiss # O'Malleyladdin Part 21 - Thomas Gets Ambushed/Scooby Saves Thomas' Life # O'Malleyladdin Part 22 - Fat Cat Gets Exposed # O'Malleyladdin Part 23 - Thomas' Depression/Marsupilami Steals the Magic Lamp # O'Malleyladdin Part 24 - Tom's Announcement/Scooby's New Master is Fat Cat # O'Malleyladdin Part 25 - Fat Cat's Dark Wishes # O'Malleyladdin Part 26 - "Prince Thomas (Reprise)" # O'Malleyladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth # O'Malleyladdin Part 28 - Thomas vs. Fat Cat (Part 1) # O'Malleyladdin Part 29 - Thomas vs. Fat Cat (Part 2) # O'Malleyladdin Part 30 - Thomas vs. Fat Cat (Part 3) # O'Malleyladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah # O'Malleyladdin Part 32 - End Credits Movie Used: * Aladdin (1992) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: * The Aristocats (1970) * House of Mouse (2001) * Lulu Caty (2005) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) * The New Scooby Doo Movies (1972) * The Scooby Doo Show (1976) * Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood (1979) * The New Scooby Doo Mysteries (1984) * Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) * Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights (1994) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * Scooby Doo! Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom (1999) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) * Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) * Scooby Doo (2002) * What's New, Scooby Doo? (2002) * Scooby Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Scooby Doo 2: Monster's Unleashed (2004) * Aloha, Scooby Doo! (2005) * Scooby Doo! Pirates Ahoy (2006) * Scooby Doo!: Mystery Incorporated (2010) * Scooby Doo: Music of the Vampire (2012) * Big Top Scooby Doo! (2012) * Scooby Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) * Scooby Doo and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) * Scooby Doo and Guess Who (2019) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Fievel's American Tails (1992) * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) * Raw Toonage (1992) * Marsupilami (1993) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Tom and Jerry: The Wizard of Oz (2011) * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) * Brother Bear (2003) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Simba The Lion King (1995) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Goof Troop (1992) * A Goofy Movie (1995) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi 2 (2006) * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * Monster Rancher (1999) * Leo the Lion (1966) * The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) * DuckTales (1987) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Thumbelina (1994) * The Wuzzles (1985) * TaleSpin (1990) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985) * Rock Dog (2016) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Supernatural (2005) * Richie Rich (1980) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) * Tom Sawyer (2000) * Bolt (2008) * Trolls (2016) * Oliver and Company (1988) * The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show (1986) * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1997) * Shark Tale (2004) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * Thriller Night (2011) * Chicken Little (2005) * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * The Swan Princess (1994) * The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) * Banjo-Kazooie (1998) * Johnny Bravo (1997) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * The Lion King (1994) * The Hillbilly Bears (1965) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Mighty Kong (1998) * Snagglepuss (1961) * Gotta Dance (2003) * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (2002) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) * Ice Age (2002) * Barnyard (2006) * Free Willy (1994) * The Rescuers (1977) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) * Gay Purr-ee (1962) Voices: * Scott Weinger * Robin Williams * Linda Larkin * Jonathan Freeman * Frank Welker * Gilbert Gottfried * Douglas Seale * Jim Cummings * Charlie Alder * Corey Burton * Jack Angel * Phillip L. Clarke * Jennifer Darling * Debi Derryberry * Bruce Gooch * Jerry Houser * Vera Lockwood * Sherry Lynn * Mickie McGowan * Patrick Pinney * Phil Proctor * Bruce Adler * Brad Kane * Lea Salonga * Hal Smith * Phil Harris * Phillip Glasser * Steve Mackall * Don Messick * Casey Kasem * Scott Innes * Mary Kay Bergman * Grey DeLisle * BJ Ward * Tress MacNeille * Billy West * Raymond Ochoa * Kathy Laskey * Barrie Ingham * Katie Griffin * Cliff Edwards * Jerry Orbach * Rob Paulsen * Richard Kind * Tim Curry Dedicated To: * Walt Disney * Hanna Barbera * Frank Welker * Robin Williams Special Thanks: * Luke Yannuzzi Trivia: * This is the first movie-spoof to use the Season 1 intro of Scooby Doo, Where Are You!. * This is the 8th movie-spoof of Duchess Productions. * This spoof is in loving memories of Douglas Seale (1913-1999), and Robin Williams (1951-2014). * This is the first movie-spoof to use the Hanna Barbera logo at the end. * Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Raw Toonage, Fievel's American Tails, Goof Troop, and Aladdin were released in 1992. * Scooby Doo, Fred Jones, The Cave of Wonders, Rajah, and Abu were voiced by Frank Welker. Cast Gallery: Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Aladdin Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Princess Jasmine Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island-0.jpg|Scooby-Doo as Genie Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Jafar Marsupilami-marsupilami-43.2.jpg|Marsupilami as Iago Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Fievel as Abu spirit-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-78.jpg|Spirit as The Magic Carpet Tom in Tom and Jerry A Nutcracker Tale.jpg|Tom as The Sultan kenai-brother-bear-2-3.95.jpg|Kenai as Rajah cave-of-wonders-aladdin-58.8.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as itself smart-ass-who-framed-roger-rabbit-5.85.jpg|Smarty as Razoul greasy-who-framed-roger-rabbit-5.22.jpg|Greasy wheezy-who-framed-roger-rabbit-2.57.jpg|Wheezy stupid-who-framed-roger-rabbit-4.1.jpg|Stupid psycho-who-framed-roger-rabbit-15.7.jpg|and Psycho as Razoul's Henchmen Bagheera in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Bagheera as Prince Achmed Dr. Dawson.jpg|Dr. Dawson as Omar the Melon Seller linnux--15.8.jpg|Linnux as Farouk the Apple Seller Hopper in A Bug's Life.jpg|Hopper as Old Jafar Arlo.jpg|Arlo as Elephant Abu Butterbear-0.jpg|Butterbear as Harem Genie Red.jpg|Red as Genie Jafar Category:Duchess Productions Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies